University Promotion
by Zoccshan
Summary: Sakura bingung mau ngambil jurusan apa di kuliah nanti. Tapi tenang aja. Hari ini ada banyak alumni dari Akatsuki University yang siap mempromosikan jurusan mereka masing-masing. "Nama saya Kakuzu Anderson. Saya dari Jurusan Tari. Tarian khas Zimbabwe." AkatSaku & SakuIno. R&R?


**Summary :**

**Sakura bingung mau ngambil jurusan apa di kuliah nanti. Tapi tenang aja. Hari ini ada banyak alumni dari ****_Akatsuki _****_University _****yang siap mempromosikan jurusan mereka masing-masing.**

.

.

Di dalam kelas Sakura termenung di bangkunya. Ia menggenggam selembaran yang baru saja dibagiin Kakashi-_sensei_, wali kelasnya. Tertulis besar di bagian atas kertas: _Pilihlah Jurusan Kuliahmu dari Sekarang, Nerds_. Namun bukannya semangat, Sakura cemberut. Siswi kelas XII _Konoha_ _High_ itu terlihat lesu.

"Ah... aku ngga tau mau masuk jurusan apa..."

Ino—yang tempat duduknya ada di sebelah Sakura—menoleh. Ia mencolek pundak sahabatnya. "Emangnya kamu masih bingung ya, Saku?"

"Hm." Sakura mengiyakan dengan pasrah. "Papa Mama sih maunya ngeliat aku masuk Jurusan Kedokteran. Tapi aku pengennya yang lain. Kamu sendiri udah nentuin jurusan, belum?"

"Udah. Aku pengen masuk Jurusan _Modeling_."

"Ya ampun... kamu beneran mau jadi model?" Sakura _sweatdrop_.

"Iya dong. Kalo ngga model, artis deh. Yang penting ujung-ujungnya kerja di _entertainment_~"

"Ah, iya ya. Karena ada hobi kamu jadi enak milihnya..."

"Ngga apa kok, Saku. Jangan cemass." Ino menyemangati. "Kamu ngga tau, ya? Nanti kan ada alumni-alumni dari salah satu universitas yang bakalan promosiin jurusan mereka ke sini..."

"Beneran?"

"Iya. Kalo ngga salah dari _Akatsuki University_."

**Tok tok tok.**

Kakashi-_sensei_ nengok ke arah pintu. Sepertinya ada yang mengetuk.

"Eh, kayaknya mereka udah dateng." Ino berseru senang. "Pokoknya pas mereka promosi, kamu peratiin baik-baik, ya."

"Iya."

"_Ganbatte_, Saku."

"_Arigatou_."

.

.

.

**UNIVERSITY PROMOTION**

"**University Promotion" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Akatsuki x Sakura Haruno]**

**Humor, Parody, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

**(warning! bashing content—just for fun)**

.

.

**FIRST. **Promosi

.

.

Semua murid kelas XII-A terpana—terutama Sakura. Kedua mata mereka tidak henti-hentinya memandangi sosok indah di depan kelas. Tepat di hadapan mereka, berdirilah sesosok cowok berbadan tinggi. Iya, tinggi. Setinggi bahu Kakashi-_sensei_. Rambutnya merah, kulitnya mulus dan dia juga memasang seringai indah nan menawan meski gigi depannya bolong satu.

"Halo, namaku Akasuna Sasori. Biasa dipanggil Sory." Cowok berkemeja putih itu memperkenalkan diri sambil kibas poni. "Saya alumni dari Jurusan Ekonomi..."

"Sepertinya Jurusan Ekonomi menarik. Alumninya aja ganteng..." Sambil tersenyum Sakura berbisik kepada Ino. Ino mengangguk senang.

"Bagi yang suka keuangan, kalian harus masuk jurusan ini. Terutama di _Akatsuki University_. Selain karena jeblosan kami sukses di bidang percetakan uang ilegal, kami juga siap mendidik, melatih, dan memprovokasi kalian untuk membantu organisasi hitam saya dalam menguasai dunia MWAHAHAHA!"

Langit di luar gedung sekolah menggelap, petir menyambar, dan kemudian ikan-ikan berjatuhan.

Sakura tersenyum unyu. "Sepertinya Jurusan Ekonomi harus di-_blacklist_."

.

.

**~zo : university promotion~**

.

.

**Next.**

Setelah 10 dia habiskan dengan cara membangga-banggakan jurusannya, Sasori keluar kelas. Namun ajang promosian alumni _Akatsuki University_ belum berhenti sampai di sana. Datanglah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang menggelora.

Wait. Tunggu sebentar. Ada ralat. Tadi Nona Deidara melempar _Author_ dengan _heels_-nya karena membuat kesalahan di penulisan kata.

Oke, kita ulang. Datanglah seorang 'cowok' pirang ke dalam kelas.

"Hai, _watashi no namae wa is_ Deidara Adora And Boots." Gaya bicaranya mirip Love Laura yang terkenal di TV-TV lokal. "Biasa dipanggil Dei, Dara, Eidara, Dora, Etlabora, Boots, Diego atau Pedro. Terserah mau manggil pake sebutan apa. Eke sih terima-terima aja. Lalu 26 _my age_. And _basicly..._ akika _like to hang out_ dengan... apa ya, cowok-cowok _hot_ yang memakmurkan kesejahteraan hati akika."

"Dari Jurusan apa, _Neechan_?" Sakura bertanya dengan semangat.

Deidara memandang Sakura dengan pandangan sinis. "Tolong ya jangan kurang ajar. Cukup panggil 'Mama' atau 'Tante', jangan '_Neechan_'..." Nada baritonnya keluar.

Sakura mengangguk senang. Dia ditanggapi.

"Mama Dei dari jurusan apa?" Ia mengulang.

"Jurusan Sastra Perancis, cyin." Jawabnya dengan muka bangga. "Wong dari tadi aku berbicara dengan bahasa Perancis, Nona _Fink_. Anda tidak mendengarkan, ya?"

"Eh... Nona _Fink_?"

"Itu bahasa Perancis-nya _pink_." Ia menjelaskan sambil meniup-niup cat kukunya yang berwarna merah.

"Lalu bahasa Perancis-nya 'saya mau makan' apa?"

"_Wa ce le_. _Watashi cicip lele_."

"Hah? Kok kayak bahasa Rusia?"

"_Stop it, gurls. You make me so pusyhing_."

"Eh, dia beneran bisa bahasa Perancis, ngga sih? Kok dari tadi ngomongnya pake bahasa suku rimba gitu?" Chouji berbisik curiga ke kuping bungkus keripik kentangnya.

"Heh, buntelan Kencut! _うるさい_!" Deidara yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya sontak emosi. Segeralah ia menjerit sambil mengacungkan jari tengah Kakashi kepada Chouji. "_您可以__!__Вы можете!__당신은__할__수__있습니다__! Ast g6&*%8_!"

"Err... itu bahasa apa?"

"_Puranchisu_! _Shin fa zao la_. _Yin ching ching kerincing tokecing cing torebak martabak ketoprak_. Cih, cuah, puehhhh!" Deidara melafalkan bahasa Perancis—ala dia—nya dengan lancar.

"Bukannya itu bahasa lain, ya?"

Deidara pusing. _Author_ pun ikut pusing. Dei pun menatap kesal ke arah Sakura yang dari tadi menjadi biang kerok pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang menyudutkannya.

"Emangnya situ mengerti bahasa Perancis, hah?"

Cewek _pink_ itu menggeleng.

"Nah, kalo ngga ngerti ya diem aja. Jangan protes. _My_ otak Perancis lebih pintar daripada _you_. Understen?"

Sakura mengangguk takut.

"Okesipasi. Kalau begitu _bye_ deh. Akika mau _shopping_." Deidara pun keluar. Sakura segera mencoret Jurusan Sastra dari selembaran.

.

.

**~zo : university promotion~**

.

.

**Next.**

Saat di depan kelas lagi kosong melompong, tidak ada alumni _Akatsuki University_ yang promosi jurusan, Sakura melirik sedih ke arah Ino. "Kenapa kakak alumni yang tadi keliatan ngga suka gitu sih ke aku? Emangnya aku buat salah?"

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Udah, lupain aja si banci kaleng itu. Toh, kamu ngga mau ke jurusan sastra juga, kan?"

"Iya sih..."

"Kalo gitu liatin aja promosian yang selanjutnya..."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Nah, itu datang."

Pintu di depan kelas bergeser, masuklah seorang wanita yang tubuhnya terbalut _kimono_ Jepang. Lagu _ballad_ yang diawali dari suara petikan kecapi terdengar pelan, disusul suara dangdut 'Belah Duren' yang cukup ngejreng.

"_Ohayou_ _desu_. nama sama Konan _desu_." Dengan wajah dinginnya, ia ber-_ojigi_ 180 derajat. Setelah banyak yang menjawab salamnya, ia menjentikkan jari.

**Drap drap drap!**

Sontak terdengar suara derap langkah manusia purba di luar kelas. Pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah beberapa ninja yang telah membawa _kotatsu set_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk Konan?

Usai duduk manis ia menyeruput _ocha_ hangatnya. Konan pun berdehem. "Saya akan mempromosikan jurusan saya, Jurusan Kesenian di _Akatsuki_ _University desu_." Ia tersenyum manis. Lalu Konan mengeluarkan selembar origami. "Kami terbiasa berlatih melipat seperti ini..." Dari sebuah origami berbentuk persegi empat, Konan melipatnya menjadi dua.

"Tapi jangan sampai kalian menekan lipatannya menggunakan jari tangan. Itu salah."

"Jadi yang benar bagaimana, _Neesan_?" Sakura mulai tertarik.

"Begini..." Konan berdiri. Suasana kelas menjadi hening. Semua mata memandang ke arahnya. Dengan posisi kedua tangan di dada, Konan pun memejamkan mata. Dan...

**Set.**

Tiba-tiba kedua matanya sengaja dibuat terbelalak lebar. _Kimono_-nya ia buka dengan sentakan keras, memperlihatkan dalaman yang berupa baju taekwondo bersabuk Hello Kitty. Dan yang paling keren adalah otot-otot kekar Konan yang ikut terekspos. Goku versi _super saiyan_ mah kalah.

"Nah..." Ia mengangkat kaki.

Mukanya mulai tidak santai.

"HIYYYYYAAAAAAH KOMARIAH!"

**JDER!**

Segeralah Konan menginjak origami di atas permukaan _kotatsu_ dengan kakinya. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga membenturkan dahinya berkali-kali ke sana. Tak butuh waktu lama, meja _kotatsu_ langsung terbelah dua dan lantai pun sampai retak berkeping-keping.

"Ke-Keren!" Sakura bertepuk tangan. Sepertinya ia cukup berminat dengan kesenian beladiri ini. "Terus _origami_-nya diapain lagi?"

Konan menutup _kimono_-nya dengan wajah tenang. Ia ambil origami yang tergeletak pasrah di lantai. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatan lipat-melipatnya dengan jari. "Selanjutnya lipatlah dengan cinta. Origami ini akan saya buat jadi bentuk burung laki-laki (?) _desu_."

"Setelah selesai...?"

"Setelah selesai, _desu ka_?" Konan menatap Sakura. Karena memang dia lah satu-satunya murid terdepan yang masih semangat. Sisanya kan tadi kena serpihan kayu tajam dari _kotatsu_ yang hancur, makanya beberapa dari mereka sedang sibuk melarikan diri ke UKS.

Konan menatap lipatan burungnya di tangan. Ia tersenyum. "Kalau sudah selesai ya tinggal dibakar." Seorang ninja suruhan Konan segera menyalakan pemantik. Kemudian burung itu pun dilemparnya ke sana; terlahap api.

Sakura mengernyit. "Jadi... di Jurusan Kesenian kerjaannya ngapain aja, _Neechan_?"

"Ya melakukan itu. Lipat, bakar, lipat, bakar, lipat, bakar. Gitu terus sampe kamu mati." Ucapnya sambil ber-fufufu ringan. "Ah, sudah dulu, ya. _Jaa desu_."

.

.

**~zo : university promotion~**

.

.

**Next.**

Selanjutnya alumni dari Jurusan Psikologi yang datang berkunjung ke kelas Sakura dan Ino.

"Hai... aku Tobi Uchiha. Biasa dipanggil Bang Uchi."

Seorang cowok berwajah pas-pasan menatap murid sekelas dengan mata juling. Pupil kanan ke atas; pupil kiri ke bawah. Ilernya keluar dari mulut. Ingusnya luber sampai ke dagu. Intinya wajah orang bernama Tobi Uchiha itu agak-agak kekurangan gizi deh.

Ngomong-ngomong karena namanya bermarga Uchiha, Sasuke langsung ngumpet di balik meja sambil ngos-ngosan cemas. Besok dia mau ganti marga.

"Aku alumni Jurusan Psikologi di Akatsuki _University_..." Ia melambaikan kakinya. "Kegiatanku di universitas adalah belajar keadaan psikis seorang manusia normal dan ngga normal ahahaa ahahaha ahahaaaaa..."

Banyak yang kehujanan liur Tobi karena cara bicaranya muncrat-muncrat.

"Dan sekarang aku bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa..." Tangannya klewer-klewer. Ia berbicara layaknya orang mabuk. "Biasanya kami menangani orang-orang yang matanya juling, ingusnya keluar dan ilernye luber dari mulut, dan kaki membentuk huruf W... hahaha."

Semua bener-bener _speechless_. Yang waras jadi siapa? Dia atau pasiennya? Jadi banyak yang mau melempar cermin ke orang itu.

"Kalau kalian melihat orang dengan ciri khas seperti itu, tandanya dia adalah orang gila. Makanya cepat-cepatlah hubungi pihak rumah sakit untuk menangkapnya..."

"Kayaknya aku ngeliat orang yang punya semua gejala itu..." Ino berkomentar.

Sakura menatapnya, cemas. "Eh? Di mana? Ayo cepat kamu laporkan ke Tobi-_Niisan_!"

Ino menepuk jidatnya. Sakura nih ngga peka ya matanya.

Akhirnya karena dikira menyebarkan virus keautisan lewat hembusan nafas, Tobi segera dilempar ke rumah sakit jiwa akut terjauh.

.

.

**~zo : university promotion~**

.

.

**Next.**

Setelah Tobi diisolasi ke tempat lain, muncullah seseorang jelmaan ikan di depan kelas. Dia mengakui bahwa dirinya—yang bernama Kisame Hoshigaki—adalah alumni dari _Akatsuki University_. Lebih tepatnya di Jurusan Kuliner.

Kini suasana di dalam kelas sepi.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang dikeluarkan oleh manusia biru berkepala lele itu; sama juga dengan para murid. Tidak ada yang ngomong.

Sampai suatu detik, Kisame mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari celana dalamnya. Pisau karatan tersebut ia angkat tinggi-tinggi—kira-kira sebatas bahu. Mata manusia berkulit biru itu berkaca-kaca. Angin berhembus menerpa rambutnya. Ketombe berguguran.

Ah... dramatis.

"Aku memilih Jurusan Kuliner..." Bisiknya, lirih. "Jika kalian bertanya... aku bisa menjelaskannya secara terperinci..."

Naruto menangis. "Kisahnya mengharukan sekali—"

"Dia belum bercerita, woi!"

Kisame berdehem. "Pokoknya... saat itu aku masih kecil. Aku baru menetas dari telur dan berenang bebas di lautan."

Tunggu, jangan mengernyit ke _Author_ dulu. Biarkan siluman jejadian itu bercerita.

"Kedua orang tuaku sedang berlindung di dalam anemon. Aku ingin menghampiri mereka. Aku ingin mengatakan terima kasih karena telah melahirkanku di dunia yang suci ini!" Suara Kisame meninggi. Setitik ingus jatuh dari lubang hidungnya.

"Tapi..." Ia menelan ludah. "Ta-Tapi mereka membunuhnya! Mereka! Manusia-manusia sialan dari Jurusan Kuliner _Akatsuki University_! Mereka tiba-tiba datang dan merampas Pipi dan Mimiku dengan sebuah jaring! Mereka diambil dan dimasaknya hidup-hidup!"

Kisame menangis histeris. Tangis Sakura pecah. Ia sesenggukan.

"Maka dari itu... aku..." Lagi-lagi ia acungkan pisau karatan itu ke udara. "Aku meminta dukun laut supaya menjadikanku manusia—walau hasilnya agak cacat seperti ini—agar aku bisa masuk ke Jurusan Kuliner _Akatsuki University_! Jadi aku berkesempatan untuk membalaskan dendam orang tuaku yang telah mereka panggang di dalam laut (?)! Tentu saja dengan... PISAU INIIIII!"

**Ctar!**

Teriakan kisame yang memilukan membuat gigi Chouji pecah berhamburan.

"UKH!" Kisame jatuh terduduk dengan kedua mata yang bersimbah lendir ikan. "KA-KALIAN TIDAK TAU, KAN!? KALIAN TIDAK TAU PERASAAN SEDIH INI, KAN!?"

Kisame menunduk. Ia semakin menangis. Tapi karena tak tahan, dia segera berlari-lari gaje ke luar ruangan. "Sudahlah! Jangan paksa aku bercerita lebih! Tinggalkan aku! Biarkan aku sendirii! Biarkan aku mati!"

Dan murid-murid pun melongo.

"Kenapa ngga ada alumni Akatsuki University yang waras sih?"

.

.

**~zo : university promotion~**

.

.

**Next.**

"Halo... saya Pein. Peinton. Temennya _Mr_ Krab."

Dengan suara bariton yang lesu, seorang cowok memasuki kelas. Pakaian yang saat ini ia kenakan adalah kemeja coklat dan celana kain berwarna hitam. Hanya saja ada yang aneh. Penampilan orang itu kayak abis kena badai sekaligus tanah longsor. Penuh bercak-bercak cokelat.

"Saya dari Jurusan Teknik..." Cowok _piercing_-an itu mengangkat tangannya yang berbulu.

"Walopun agak mirip gembel, kayaknya dia termasuk alumni yang bener deh..." Sakura berbisik. Ino mengangguk.

"Kami belajar banyak hal di _Akatsuki University_. Seperti contohnya dalam penggunaan alat bor yang baik dan benar."

Sakura dan Ino senang. Kedua gadis SMA itu terus memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Jadi kami diajari nge-bor... mem-bor... di-bor... dan ke-bor..."

Orang-orang _sweatdrop_. Pantesan di mukanya banyak lubang. Sakura pun mengacungkan tangan.

"Lalu kenapa baju _Niisan_ kotor?"

"Ah..." Cowok jabrik berambut oranye itu melihat pakaiannya sendiri. "Ini abis balik kerja."

"Kerja apa?"

Pein tersenyum. Wajahnya semakin memancarkan wibawa meski kedua matanya masih menyorotkan kedataran. "Sebuah pekerjaan mulia yang hanya bisa kalian dapatkan kalau berkuliah di _Akatsuki University_." Bangganya. Semua berdecak kagum.

"Jadi kalau kuliah di univesitas lain ngga bisa dapet pekerjaan _Niisan_, ya?"

"Ngga. Kalo kuliah di Jurusan Teknik universitas lain, paling ujung-ujungnya kalian jadi insinyur. Nah, kalo di _Akatsuki University_ bisa lebih dari itu. Di universitas kami, maksimal jadi pembantunya presiden (tukang kebon istana). Kalo yang otaknya bongkok bin jamuran minimal jadi tukang gali kubur."

"Memangnya _Niisan_ kerja apa?" Ulangnya.

"Aku tukang gali kubur." Ia menatap Sakura yang sebelumnya bertanya. "Kenapa, _Mpink_? Butuh pesanan? Siapa tau ada sanak keluarga yang mau mati..."

Muka Sakura nge-_flat_.

Pekerjaan mulia apaan!?

.

.

**~zo : university promotion~**

.

.

**Next.**

Setelah Pein ditendang keluar, masuklah seorang mahluk yang tak kalah aneh. Rambutnya yang kayak bihun ditata lepek ke belakang. Pakaiannya khas. Sebuah baju hitam ala dukun yang dipadu dengan bawahan rok mini _pink_ ceria.

"JADI GINI, NDOK! NAMA ANE HIDAN JASHINE LIKE A DIAMOND~ (?)!" Cowok jigongan itu berteriak keras sampai lidahnya bergoyang. "POKOKNE MASUK BEH KE AKATSUKI UNIVERSHITTY!" Kakinya naik ke meja Sakura. "APALAGI DI JURUSAN SAYA, YAITU JURUSAN JASHIN'S ROAD! KALIAN YANG CACAT MUKA DAN CACAT IMAN MESTI MASOK KE SANA EEE! DIJAMIN MASUK NERAKA TERBAWAH!" Hidan _stop_ bicara. Dia menggaruk pantatnya yang gatal lalu lanjut. "SUPAYA MAKIN ALIM DAN BERBAKTI KE KEVIN SI TIMUN LAUT—!"

Ceramahan panjang itu kemudian di-_foward_—dipercepat—oleh _Author_ karena telah mempromosikan aliran hitam-_pink_ itu ke Jepang.

"NAH! NGERTI, KAN!? NGERTIIIIIIIIII!?" Teriakannya begitu kencang. Salah satu giginya yang rapuh sampe terlepas dan membentur kening Sakura yang masih terbengong setengah mati.

Murid-murid mengangguk.

"OKE DEHHH! BYE!" Teriaknya lagi. Gigi keduanya lepas dan kelempar ke mulut Chouji yang lagi makan. Chouji membiru dan segera muntah kripik.

.

.

**~zo : university promotion~**

.

.

**Next.**

"Hahhh..." Sakura menghela nafas. Ino yang barusan meneteskan obat tetes ke matanya pun meliriknya sekilas.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Kamu sakit mata juga ya ngeliat alumni-alumni setan itu?" Tanyanya, kalem. "Butuh obat tetes mata?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak apa."

"Ah, aku butuh!" Lee menyambar obat tetes itu lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

Kembali lagi ke Sakura, Ino menghela nafas. "Terus kenapa?"

"Aku masih bingung. Alumni-alumni _Akatsuki Universi_ty ngga ada yang ngebantu. Jurusan universitasnya aneh semua."

"Ya udah. Kalo gitu jangan peduliin mereka. Toh, masih banyak kan universitas lain yang lebih mending daripada _Akatsuki University_?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ino tersenyum dan mencoba menegakkan tubuh sahabat _pink_-nya. "Duduknya jangan bungkuk, Sakura. Seragammu berkerut..."

"Eh? Iya, ya?"

"Mm... kerapian pakaian yang dikenakan itu mencerminkan kepribadian orangnya loh..." Ino menasihati. Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah. Nih, aku duduk tegak."

"_WAIT_! Siapa yang tadi bilang kalau 'kerapian pakaian yang dikenakan itu mencerminkan kepribadian orangnya'!?"

Ino dan Sakura menatap lurus ke depan kelas. Mula suara jelek tadi berasal dari balik pintu.

**Brakh!**

Mendadak pintu dibuka secara barbar oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang mukanya kayak papan gilesan, alias Kakuzu.

"Nama saya Kakuzu Anderson. Panggilanku adalah... Bang Kuju."

Awalnya semua murid menjerit saat melihat ada cowok bermuka genderuwo yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tapi pas mereka melihat benda-benda yang menutupi kulit coklatnya, semua orang terdiam.

Saat ini Kakuzu tidak sedang mengenakan apa-apa kecuali dua batok kelapa sebagai BH dan rok pendek yang dibuat dari ilalang.

Orang-orang yang sempet diem pun muntah berjamaah.

Kakuzu yang merasa dirinya disanjung berjalan ke tengah kelas, tepat di hadapan Sakura. Meski wajahnya agak terlihat datar ala Pein, dia tetap berjalan dengan langkah prima layaknya abis sunatan. Dia menatap kedua cewek yang duduk di bangku terdepan—Sakura dan Ino.

"Tadi siapa yang bilang pepatah indah soal pakaian?"

Ino menunjuk Sakura tanpa suara, Sakura tersentak.

Segeralah Kakuzu memeluk Sakura. Wajah Sakura sampai terjepit di dada kasar Kakuzu yang berbau kematian. Baru setelah cewek itu sesak nafas, Kakuzu melepaskannya dan mundur beberapa langkah agar dirinya berdiri tepat di depan _whiteboard_.

"Benar apa kata si nona cantik itu..." _Walau masih lebih cantikan eke sih_—Kakuzu menambahkan dalam hati. "Pakaian sangat mencerminkan kepribadian. Seperti contohnya... saya." Ia menepuk dadanya sendiri pake kaki.

Ino menyenggol Sakura. "Cepet tanyain dia sesuatu biar ganti topik! Aku eneg dengerinnya!"

Sakura nurut. "Ng... _Niisan_... dari jurusan apa?"

Mata ijo lumpur comberan milik Kakuzu menatap Sakura. "Saya dari Jurusan Tari. Tarian khas Zimbabwe." Masih dengan wajah _stoic_, ia memutar pantat. Daun ilalangnya bergoyang. Para murid muntah secara _combo strike_.

"Di jurusan itu ngapain aja, _Niisan_?"

"Nariiiii..." Ia memanjangkan nada, menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Nari, nari, dan nari."

"Wah..." Sakura tepuk tangan—sendiri. "Kalau begitu coba contohin—mph!"

Warga kelas langsung membekap Sakura sampe dia nyungsep ke lantai.

Naruto menjerit histeris. "Ngga usah, Mas! Makasih!"

Bukannya tersinggung Kakuzu malah sumringah. Giginya yang korengan terlihat. "Oh, ya sudah. Saya sendiri masih agak malu kalau nari di depan umum."

Murid-murid menghela nafas lega. Ada yang menangis bahagia juga karenanya.

"Tapi..." Kakuzu menaikkan nada suaranya. "Saya ingin curcol dikit..."

Ia pun dengan seenaknya duduk di atas meja Sakura. Posenya ngangkang pula. Terlihatlah sebuah celana dalam model _g-string_ yang transparan. Mata Sakura yang melihatnya serasa ditempelin koyo. Panas najis gimanaa gitu. Pengen banget rasanya nyundut dedemit itu pake api obor.

"Saya sebenarnya ngga mau masuk Jurusan Tari di _Akatsuki University_. Jujur aja, awalnya cuma pacar saya yang mau ke jurusan itu. Lalu dia mengajakku. Dan karena saat itu aku juga galau mau masuk jurusan apa, akhirnya aku setuju. Aku ikut-ikutin dia." Nadanya menjadi sedih.

"Setelah kujalanin masa-masa kuliahku di sana... saya menyesal abis-abisan, bok. Emang sih banyak yang bilang kalo aku ini montok (kayak Ade Rai)... tapi sialnya aku bener-bener ngga bisa nari. Nah, itulah kesalahan utamaku. Aku masuk Jurusan Tari, tapi aku ngga punya minat maupun bakat di bidang tersebut."

Ia menghela nafas. Syaraf penciuman Sakura rusak di detik itu juga.

"Harusnya aku masuk Jurusan _Make Up_. Jadi kan aku bisa dandanin artis-artis. Atau paling ngga jadi banci salon juga ngga apa deh." Ia menjelaskan. "Tapi pacarku tetap memaksa diriku yang polos nan unyu ini... jadi mau ngga mau aku harus ikut Jurusan Tari. Lagi pula kalau aku mau sejurusan sama dia, katanya nanti malem dia mau ngundang aku ke hotel lope-lope. Berduaan..."

Eh, tunggu! Dia cerita apaan!? Semua mulai merinding.

Sadar dengan ekspresi jijik murid-murid sekelas, Kakuzu tersipu malu. "Aduh jangan gitu dong mukanya. Wajar kan kalau kami memadu kasih? Namanya juga orang pacaran." Ia berbisik. "Dia laki-laki tulen kok."

Itu dia masalahnya.

"Akhirnya setelah aku masuk Jurusan Tari. Seperti janjinya... dia mulai... ngg, anh—"

Sudahlah. Sthap plis.

Sakura nyerah.

.

.

**~zo : university promotion~**

.

.

**Next.**

Untuk yang kesekian kelinya, semua murid di kelas terdiam. Tapi kali ini mereka membisu karena keterpanaan. Sebab telah hadir seorang cowok ganteng dari alumni Akatsuki yang mejeng di depan kelas. Namanya adalah Itachi. Itachi No-Gay No-Way No-Wrinkled.

"Itu sih nama panggung. Soalnya saya ini model yang sangat terkenal." Katanya sambil tersenyum _stoic_. _So cool dan so gay_.

"Memangnya... nama asli _Niisan_ siapa?" Ino mencuri pertanyaan Sakura yang akan ia layangkan. Tentu saja Ino lebih antusias. Selain karena muka Itachi tidak berdebu kayak makhluk-makhluk lain yang sebelumnya datang, dia juga merupakan mantan mahasiswa Jurusan _Modeling_. Jurusan yang sedang diincarnya.

"Namaku Itachi Uchiha." Jelasnya. "Kalau di akte kelahiran sih Itachi Ahmad."

Sakura _sweatdrop_. Ino masih bertahan untuk nge-fans.

"_Niisan_ kan dari Jurusan _Modeling_... nah, coba contohin gaya jalan di _catwalk_ dong~"

Itachi nge-_smirk_. Ino, Karin, Shion dan Neji (?) menjerit senang.

"Baiklah..."

Dengan gaya keren Itachi melepas kemejanya. Murid-murid cewek bersorak.

Dengan gaya keren pula Itachi melepas kaus dalamnya. Murid-murid semakin bersorak.

Dengan gaya keren Itachi melepas celana panjangnya. Hanya Neji yang bersorak.

Ehm.

Pokoknya dengan bertelanjang dada—karena dipaksa pakai celana—ia berdiri tegak di depan kelas. Lalu jari telunjuknya ia acungkan ke atas.

"CAMERAH~~~ EKSYEN!"

Tiba-tiba ada musik rebana dari pesantren Al-Sekoting yang terdengar lewat _speaker_ kelas. Itachi pun mengangkat wajah, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, lalu berjalan dengan pinggang egal-egol. Rambut hitamnya berkibar, pakaiannya berkibar, tali sepatunya berkibar, semuanya berkibar. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di tengah meja Sakura dan Ino.

Cowok itu melompat dan berputar indah. Sekitar 15 kali di udara. Lalu ia mendarat di lantai dengan men-_split_-kan kedua kakinya sampai telak. Bunyi 'ctek!' terdengar di bagian tengah celananya saat menghantam lantai. Murid-murid cowok menjerit horor sambil memegangi itunya dengan serentak.

Masih dengan wajah _cool_ ala Uchiha-nya, ia berdiri lagi. Ia pun lompat indah ke meja Sakura, goyang itik. Kemudian lompat indah lagi ke meja Chouji, nge-_twerk_ ala Miley Cyrus sampai Chouji belekan. Dan yang terakhir, lompat indah ke depan meja Ino. Itachi mengedip mesra ke Ino.

Semua heran. Sakura cengo. Mata Ino berbusa.

Sasuke Uchiha yang melihat Itachi nge-_dance_ langsung loncat indah ala _balerina_ ke luar jendela kelas. Ia kabur karena ada pergantian rencana. Dia mau ganti nama marga di sore ini juga.

Setelah Itachi selesai, cuma ada Neji yang tepuk tangan.

"Oke, _guys_. Karena kegiatan ini membuatku lelah, sepertinya saya harus pulang." Kata cowok itu lalu mengerling genit dengan wajah datar. "Akika mandi pake bayclin, _bye bye_ cyin."

Sempat-sempatnya ia berpantun segala. Mana mirip banci botol dari Jurusan Sastra Perancis _Akatsuki University_ pula. Hancur sudah imej cowok Uchiha yang satu itu.

Setelah Itachi keluar kelas, Sakura menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia juga ikut lega karena dirinya tak pernah berkeinginan jadi model. Apalagi yang kayak Itachi. Bukannya promosi Jurusan _Modeling_, ia malah memperburuk citra jurusan itu di matanya.

Sambil menghela nafas Sakura menatap Ino. Saking _shock_-nya mendapati alumni Jurusan _Modeling_ yang seperti tadi, sahabat pirangnya langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Karena itulah dia lagi diangkat pakai keranda besi ke UKS.

.

.

**~zo : university promotion~**

_._

_._

**_Next_****.**

...

**_Next._**

**_Next._**

**_Next._**

**_Next._**

**_Next._**

**_Next._**

**_Next._**

**_Next._**

**_Next._**

**_Next._**

**_Next_**_—_promosiannya udah selesai, woy!

Ah, _alhamdulillah_...

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

"Bagaimana, anak-anak?"

Kakashi berkomentar setelah bel istirahat sekolah berdering. Alumni-alumni Akatsuki sudah pada balik ke habitatnya masing-masing.

"Sudah mendapatkan inspirasi? Pendaftaran untuk _Akatsuki University_ telah dibuka besok. Jadi bagi yang mau, silahkan mendaftar sendiri."

Di tempat duduknya Sakura tersenyum manis. Lalu dia bersumpah untuk tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke jurusan apapun di sana.

Ya. Itu pilihan yang bagus!

Sakura berjalan duluan ke luar kelas, dia mau ke kantin.

**Sreek.**

"Ngg, anu... maaf telat..." Muncul seorang alien berambut ijo jabrik. Badannya yang setengah hitam setengah putih mengingatkan Sakura dengan orang cacat di internet.

"Saya salah satu alumni di _Akatsuki University_. Jurusan Budidaya. Saya mau promosi sebentar sebelum kalian keluar—"

**Brakh!**

Sakura menutup pintu dengan histeris. Hidung Zetsu kejepit.

"PERGI SANA!"

_Mind set_ Sakura setelah promosian jurusan yang sebelum-sebelumnya: semua alumni _Akatsuki University_... SINTING!

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Oke, selesai. Mohon maaf ya kalo kata-kata yang menyinggung. Bashing di sini cuma untuk seneng-seneng saja (just for fun). Warning: jurusan di Akatsuki University tentu aja beda sama jurusan asli di universitas-universitas RL #yaiyalah. Jadi kalian jangan takut untuk milih salah satu jurusan yang kuparodiin di cerita, oke?**

**(Reader: T-Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau ke Jurusan Teknik! Aku tidak mau jadi tukang kubur! #loncatkelianglahat #dikuburPein)**

**Jangan kayak salah satu contoh di atas ya #plakplok.**

**Tapi, mm, mau nanya dong. Kalo kamu jadi Sakura, jurusan apa yang kamu pilih? Jurusan di Akatsuki ****University ****loh~ wkwk. Terus jurusan apa (jurusan asli di RL) yang akan/sudah kamu pilih? Jawab pleasee. Soalnya sekarang aku lagi di posisi Sakura (galau nentuin jurusan)... :D**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
